Retribution
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: Five years after being placed in the Chamber all the Mikaelsons wake up and learn of things that have happened...especially Elijah when he learns of his twin daughters Spoilers for the TVD finale and all of season four of The Originals
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another new Elija/Elena story that was inspired by The Originals season 4 premiere and most of The Vampire Diaries series finale!**

 **I have no idea what to call this story but here's chapter one!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"It's a beautiful day outside. Streets are packed with tourists, they're drinking beers, they're chasing beads, headed out on the vampire walking tour of New Orleans. They think it's a myth: just part of our city's charm. Well, we know better. Just like we know that there's a storm coming. This week marks five years since the fall of the Mikaelson's. Five years of peace and we paid a high price for that peace. We witches, we earned that peace. We snatched back our freedom, we severed our link with our ancestors. To take back our city, we back Marcel Gerard. Now since then, we fought hard to build this community and in the next week, as we celebrate our independence, that community will be challenged." Vincent took a breath and smiled. "This week marks five years since the fall of the Mikaelson's. We've managed to keep our monsters buried and now we've got to make sure that they stay buried."

The group he was preaching to were cheering for him happily…well, there was one person there who wasn't cheering.

The young woman had her long dark brown hair pulled into a French braid and her eyes were a warm chocolate brown color that were doe shaped. As she stood up as he was preening under the cheers, she walked out of the church because she was close to ripping out his heart.

Stepping outside into the humid air of New Orleans, she began walking towards her car when someone grabbed her wrist. Turning, she saw a vampire that annoyed her-Josh.

"Let go of me before I break your neck." She threatened so that only he could hear.

"Why'd you leave? He was getting to the good part." He asked before she smiled and snapped his neck. Flicking some hair from her face, the young woman left him outside of the church and got into her car before she left.

* * *

"They're family Mary. Hope's a Mikaelson as is Verity and Vienna." Hayley told Mary. "I made a promise."

"A promise to who? _Elijah_?" The old woman asked, emphasizing Elijah's name in distaste.

"To Hope, Elena, Verity and Vienna. I made the promise to them." Hayley told her, not rising to the bait. Before she did have a crush on Elijah but she loved Jackson and Klaus more than ever.

Elena was like the sister she never had and the first vampire she ever sired. From the moment that Mary and Elena met, Mary at first disliked Elena for having two girls without their father in their life until Elena told her that their father left them unknowingly-he had left her without a clue that she would end up pregnant with twin girls.

Elena also told her that their father-Elijah-never knew that she had fallen for him because when he went to New Orleans, he had told her that he wasn't coming back to Mystic Falls.

Mary ended up growing closer to the young vampire and had helped her with anything that she needed help with.

Once another car pulled up, Mary and Hayley looked to see Elena coming out and looking frustrated.

"Josh wanted me to finish hearing what that idiot Vincent was saying." Elena said in an angry dulcet tone. "I broke his neck and left him at the steps."

"Won't they come after you?" Hayley asked. Elena shook her head.

"Considering that three vampires are going to appear at certain key points where Vincent and his witches will be…as well as the only person I know who has the cure running through his veins." Elena grinned wickedly. "I all but made sure that if the witches and vampires and Marcel come after me. They'll have to get through Damon-or as I call him-the immortal cure. One bite from any of them and they have the cure in their system…they'll be dead by sundown."

"Devious." Hayley said with a whistle. "Mind helping Mary watching the girls?"

"Take her with you." Mary told them. "I can watch the three. Just make sure that you end up running when you smell trouble. They." She hit the truck, "have a lot of life. You two need to live for those three girls."

"Everything that we do is for them." Hayley told her as Elena went over to Verity and Vienna, kissing them on their heads and making sure that they'll be good for Mary as well as do what she says.

"Okay mommy." Vienna said while Verity nodded with a smile.

* * *

As Freya woke up, she hugged Hayley and asked, "you got all the ingredients?"

"I did." Hayley said. "I had help from a friend who you'll meet soon." Freya looked curiously at her but didn't mention it only for a heart to be thrown into the room. Hayley eyed the young woman who entered, wearing a mini skirt matched with a tank top that clung to her skin.

"He was hitting on me with bad material." The woman said. "Now I need to change out of this though I look hot for being a mom."

"You're a mother and you dress like that?" The werewolf sneered before the woman flashed over to her and had her hand at her heart.

"I dress like this because not only do I look hot but I have been playing distraction for Hayley." The vampire sneered at her. "Be thankful that you are still needed otherwise I'd rip that heart out of your chest."

"Girls, play nice." Hayley chided playfully to them. Elena nodded and disappeared to the truck to change out of her current outfit.

"She is?" Freya asked as she went to gather all the ingredients and made a pentagram on the ground in salt.

"Elena Gilbert-or as she's been calling herself, Elena Marshall. She and I are as close as sisters and we're the same age." Hayley answered. "She was-or is-currently with Elijah. I don't know their status."

"Would she know?" Freya asked as she placed candles at certain points.

"Ask her yourself." Hayley said before she heard the sound of someone-or some people-coming to find them. "Elena? Murder and mayhem time!" She called and Elena came back in a pair of form fitting black pants, black suede ankle boots and a black short sleeve shirt with the Mikaelson crest on the back with the number 12 on it. Hanging from her hips were two swords.

"Play time." She said as she disappeared.

* * *

Elijah could smell her scent-as delectable as it was-he knew where she would be and once he found her, slicing up and stabbing some male vampires who were ogling her…anger and rage towards those little boys swelled up in him like a storm. Grabbing them, he ripped their hearts out and stood in front of his Elena when he noticed that her face had vamped out.

"How?" He asked her and she smiled sadly.

"A year after you were in that chamber I was in a car crash and left for dead. Hayley found…she found me. She changed me." She said but she was opting something out of the story.

"Who else was in the car?" He asked her, a hand about to go over her throat. "Tell me."

She looked at Hayley who nodded and had the others go away.

"Our daughters-Verity Elia and Vienna Freya. They were in the car with me." She whispered. "They're with Hope and Mary."

His response to that was to let her go and stare at her in surprise.

"Our daughters? Our…our daughters?" She laughed and nodded.

"Here's a picture of them." She said as she pulled out her iPhone and showed him pictures of his girls who had his eyes but he could tell that Verity may have his personality. "They're seven years old and have been told stories about you. They've been wanting to meet you."

* * *

"So we have three nieces?" Kol asked as he began pacing around Hayley. "Hope, Verity and Vienna? I got that right?"

Hayley nodded.

"All three are seven and are definitely strong willed." Hayley said as she smiled at them.

* * *

The screams that woke Mary came from Hope's room where she, Verity and Vienna were. She ran into the room, turning on the light and seeing all three girls huddled up together.

"Girls, what's wrong?" Mary asked them, fearful.

"We had the same bad dream." Verity murmured and Mary's heart broke as she saw how sad they looked. "I want mommy."

Mary went over to them and managed to wrap her arms around the three.

"Hush babies. You all spoke to your mothers, they're going to come back." She cooed to them.

She didn't look at the pictures that the girls have been drawing, otherwise she would have been slightly worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Elena was sitting in the passenger seat as she looked ahead. She wanted to tell Rebekah what had happened to Mystic Falls but at the same time, she was afraid to tell her. Pulling out her phone, she looked at the email Caroline sent her eighteen months ago.

 _Hey Elena. I know that you don't want to talk to me after I hurt you by saying that you weren't wanted and needed in Mystic Falls but…but Stefan had the cure and he gave it to Damon. Stefan died making sure that Hell was gone as well as its new Queen Katherine Pierce. Damon is now human and he's happy with Katrina._

 _The funeral is in three days. Will you come?_

Though she and Stefan were allies, she did feel horrible that he had died but she knew that Bonnie must feel worst because it was Stefan's fault that Bonnie's vampire lover Enzo died.

He had ripped Enzo's heart out of his chest in front of her.

"Do you know how you're going to tell her?" Hayley asked as her eyes were on the road.

"I'm afraid to tell her everything." Elena confessed sadly. "She _did_ love him but once she finds out what he did…I'm not sure what her reaction would be."

* * *

Elijah was sitting in his coffin as he mulled over the fact that Elena not only gave birth to his daughters but hid the fact from him for so long. Did she not want him involved with them? He could understand maybe six years ago-there was the ordeal with his mother, Aunt Dahlia, the Trinity and now Marcel…the monster.

His eyes were dark as he thought about what he was going to do to him before they lightened as he imagined meeting the girls for the first time.

The next time they stop, he was going to talk to her because she looked like she was hiding something from him and he intended to know what she was hiding.

* * *

Hayley stopped the truck and Elena looked at her before the hybrid motioned towards the back of the truck, causing her to nod as she forgot their friends who 'woke up' were hungry.

Getting out of the car, Hayley went over to the back and opened it.

"Go hunting." She told those who needed blood while she smiled at Freya who was asleep in her coffin still.

"We're near a gas station so if you want something you can go with Elena and get it." Hayley told the witch with a smile. Freya smiled back at her and sat up in her coffin.

"Thanks Hayley." Freya said before casting a glance at the front of the cab where Elena was sitting. "Is she going to be okay after seeing Elijah again?"

Hayley nodded.

"She's going to be fine. She's grieving for a friend and stressed out about how to tell your sister." Hayley whispered. "She'll be fine."

* * *

After he had his fill, he started wondering about Elena.

 _Was she happy?_

 _Did she have a boyfriend or was she married?_

The last one made his stomach clench and his heart feel like it was stone. He loved her more than anything but after leaving her and then his brief affair with Gia...he shut his eyes tightly.

If she was happy with another man, he would be happy for her though his heart will break.

She was his weakness and he would wait for her-no matter how long it takes.

* * *

Kol watched Elena that night, staring up at the moon sadly. He could see his brother watching her as well, his eyes sad. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was in love with her but it's been years since they last saw one another so her feelings could have changed.

"Rebekah? We need to talk." Elena said. "Now."

"I think not doppelgänger wench." Rebekah said icily. Rebekah still hated Elena for something that Katrina did.

"Mind your manners sister." Elijah growled.

"Then you don't want to know that Stefan married Caroline because he loved her more than he loved you?" Elena had a smirk on her face as she saw Rebekah's eyes darken.

"Think I'm lying? I was there and I have pictures of it."

"What else?" Kol asked.

"Bonnie lost the love of her life because of Stefan killing him and she got her revenge on him... he was human." Elijah noticed her word phrases.

All past tense.

"How'd he die and when was it?" Elijah asked. That was the only logical conclusion that he could come up with.

"He sacrificed his life for Mystic Falls eighteen months ago." Tears welled up in her eyes. "He died the day he got married to Caroline and he injected the cure into Damon so that Damon and Katrina could have that happily ever after."

" _Liar_!" Rebekah shouted.

"Call Caroline and ask her point blank about what happened."

* * *

Rebekah did call Caroline who confirmed that Elena had been truthful to her and spent the car ride in silence. Kol was sitting next to her, allowing her to grieve for him while Elijah sat in silence.

"Go talk to Elena brother." He looked to see Freya sitting beside him. "I think that you two need to have a talk."

"I'm afraid to know what her life is like now." He whispered. "I want her happy with whoever she's with."

"Just talk to her." Freya told him.

* * *

Elena was listening to music when she felt someone tap her shoulder, causing her to turn around and stare at Elijah.

"Can we talk?" He asked her and Hayley decided to stop the car on the side of the road.

"Kol, Rebekah and I are still hungry so we're going to find something." Hayley lied. "Plus I'm sure that Freya would like a chance to stretch her legs and all."

"What about the wolf girl?" Kol asked as he noticed her.

"Put her on a leash Kol and let her get some exercise." Rebekah said with a smirk on her face.

Kol chuckled gleefully and went to do that. The wolf girl glared at them and nearly bit Kol if Freya didn't use her magic to knock her out.

"Leave her here." Freya told them.

* * *

Once all of them were gone, Elijah was sitting in the passenger seat while she was in the driver.

"How have you been these past few years?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"Good. I've been good. I lived in New Orleans for a year before I left and then I decided to live with Hayley to help her." Elena told him.

"Are you…romantically involved with anyone?" He asked and she laughed.

"Nope. Single." She looked at him and smiled sadly. "I have a feeling that you have someone-right?"

"Single for a very long time." He sighed. "I never stopped loving you but…I wanted you happy and I thought that you'd be happy without me."

"I'm happier with you." She sighed and before she could say anything, he kissed her. She felt herself becoming aroused by it and when they pulled away, he smiled.

"Do you want to be with me?" His nervousness was adorable to her and she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I do. I want to be with you-always." He smiled and held her hand in his.

* * *

Hayley smiled as she saw Elena and Elijah in the back, her showing him photos of their daughters throughout the years. She was smiling as he was looking fondly at each one.

"Freya, why don't you go and sit in the front seat with me?" Hayley whispered to the witch.

"Okay." She whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

In New Orleans, a dark skinned man was standing in the church when he heard someone walking over to him. Turning, he saw Sofya smiling at him.

"You have news for me Sofya?" The man asked her and she handed over a tablet.

"It seems like Hayley found some _one_ interesting. Does the name Malraux mean anything to you?"

"I thought Lucien killed all of them, making them extinct, five years ago." He said with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"I think that Hayley may have found something and that girl she's talking with is a Malraux wolf." Sofya told him.

"Then Hayley may have all the venom that was needed to cure my bite." He told her with a look of fear. "Then they could be coming here to take Klaus."

"What are you going to do?" She asked before he saw something in the video.

"Who's the other girl in here?" He asked as he stared at her. She looked familiar but her hair was blonde.

"I don't know. She could just be just a drunk girl." Sofya reminded him.

"There's something familiar about her…I just can't put my finger on it." He mused. "If you see any Mikaelson coming here, neutralize them somehow." He ordered, after his musings.

Sofya nodded and disappeared while he kept wondering about the blonde.

* * *

Elena was awake, curled in Elijah's arms while they were in his coffin. She couldn't sleep because she kept going over through the day she was killed.

Detangling from Elijah, she managed to get out of the coffin before going to sit beside the door.

She pulled her knees up and didn't notice that her movements woke up the siblings who were still sleeping. When she felt someone sitting next to her, she looked to see Elijah was there.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked and she sighed.

"The day I died." She admitted. "Morbid, I know but…I can't stop thinking about it."

"Can you tell me about it?" He asked her and she let out a sigh.

"Of course." She told him gently but she sounded scared. "I guess it starts four years ago…"

* * *

 _One year after the Mikaelsons were neutralized, Elena drove her car into the Quarter to get some incense and charms that her daughters liked. She did have her inheritance from Jenna, John, her parents and Isobel basically created a bank account for her under her true name-Elena Tatiana Petrova-that had altogether a quarter of a million dollars._

 _Smiling, she browsed through the store holding the hands of her daughters when they each picked their favorite charms-Verity wanted a snowflake charm while Vienna wanted a heart charm. Elena smiled and as she grabbed them, she paid for them and left._

 _Making sure that the girls were in their car seats and all buckled, she closed the door and made her way to the driver side when a hand grabbed her hand. Turning, she saw a dark skinned man in a black t-shirt and jeans just staring at her._

" _Can I help you?" Elena asked with an icy twinge in her voice. He didn't know who she was but she knew who he was._

" _I was wondering who you are and what you're doing tonight." He said._

" _Sorry-I'm with someone." She told him, uncaring. He stared at her and shook her head._

" _I doubt that you can do better than me." He told her, trying to show off that he was the strongest supernatural._

 _Elena didn't buy that and rolled her eyes. She did better than him. She's sort of with a_ Mikaelson _._

 _To be precise-Elijah Mikaelson, the gentleman. The Peacemaker._

" _I'm engaged to someone." She said as she stepped back from him and once he let go of her, she opened her car door and shut it quickly. "He's waiting for me."_

 _She didn't wait to hear what he would say next and as she drove away from him, she breathed a sigh of relief until a car hit her on the passenger side and another one hit her on the driver side. Her head hit the steering wheel and the window's glass broke, cutting into her skin and as she looked up, she could see the man she turned down staring darkly at her. He walked over to where she was and he brutally broke her arm, causing her to cry out._

" _You know…you were cute and all. Now you're just plain." He told her before leaving her to bleed out._

* * *

"…Hayley found me and she gave me her blood but it wasn't enough to save me. I died and transitioned into a vampire." She said but Elijah could tell that she didn't mention who it was that was hitting on her and left her to die.

"How did the girls react to that?" Elijah worried and she smiled.

"They're Mikaelsons Elijah. They're resilient... and besides, they didn't really understand what was going on."

"If only I wasn't incapacitated I could have helped you." He whispered with a sigh.

* * *

The moment they entered New Orleans in the dead of night, Elijah knew where to go with Rebekah and that was to see Josh while Elena walked the streets to blend in with the tourists to hear what was being said.

Surprisingly, she saw a witch who was looking for someone and Elena's compassion came through.

"Can I help you?" She asked her and the woman looked at her with a little fear. "I'm not going to hurt you-I'm a mother."

For some reason, the witch took a breath and whispered, "I can't find my son Adam. He didn't come home last night."

Elena was scared. If that had happened to her girls…she would be wrought with worry like this woman.

"Where was he last?" Elena couldn't help but to let her fear bleed out and the woman looked distraught.

"I was going to the church with some friends to do a locator spell." The woman whispered. "I'm Maxine. You?"

"Elena." Elena told her. "Why don't I go with you-just to protect you."

Maxine smiled and the two women went off to the church. Upon entering, Vincent was about to hurt Elena when she said, "Vincent-if this happened to my girls I'll be begging you to find them. I want to help."

"If Marcel sees you he's gonna be pissed." He warned her.

"Let him be pissed-it's his fault I died. He should have taken the hint when I told his ass no the first time."

* * *

"We're freeing Niklaus today." Elijah told his sister and sister in law. Freya smiled wickedly as did Hayley.

"The sooner we find Klaus, the sooner we get out of here." Hayley said as she walked towards where Marcel had Klaus-which was in the compound's basement.

"Splendid." Elijah said dryly as he was there, looking at the area his brother was held captive but not seeing anything.

* * *

Cami's ghost of sorts was talking to him, making him believe in himself the way she usually did…before she died.

"You are the reason you're family is alive. And now they're woken up." She told him with conviction in her voice.

"If they come for me, Marcel will kill Elijah." Klaus said, paling at the thought of his brother dying. He couldn't lose another brother. Not again.

It hurt when Henrik died a thousand years ago, then recently when Finn died twice and finally…finally when Kol died twice.

He couldn't allow his siblings to die.

* * *

As Elijah, Hayley and Freya were trying to release Klaus, Elijah decided to go and take on Marcel himself.

"Be careful." Freya whispered to him and Elijah nodded.

He was going to make sure that he wasn't going to be bitten by Marcel. Smiling coldly, he began to dispatch all of Marcel's men before Marcel appeared and Elijah came out of the shadows that he hid in.

"Hello Marcellus."

* * *

Vincent looked around at the three witches and the only female vampire in the room. It was odd but he's been helping Elena-without Marcel's knowledge-because she helped him.

"Elena-go. Help your family." He ordered. "Marcel is going to know that your family's here. Make sure that Marcel's minions fail."

Elena nodded and flashed out, making her way to the cemetery where she saw Kol talking with Sofya.

* * *

Kol watched as Sofya was about to leave only to fall down with her neck snapped by Elena.

He smiled at her and as she helped him pull out the arrows from Rebekah, she began to kill the vampires that were there with Sofya.

The two younger Mikaelsons and Elena were waiting for Elijah, Freya, Klaus and Hayley. Nerves were shot and when she saw the four of them, she ran straight to Elijah who caught her in his arms.

"You didn't get bit, did you?" She asked worriedly. He laughed and shook his head no.

"I didn't. Niklaus stuck Papa Tunde's blade into Marcellus." He whispered to her and as he sat her down on her feet, he smiled widely at her.

"We need to go-Marcel is on his way here probably." Freya told them.

"I'm already here." Marcel said as he appeared. "You shouldn't have come back. None of you should have."

Elena wanted to say something but she held back. She was going to wait for the right time.

"That's what family does. We fight for each other." Hayley told him darkly as she held Klaus' hand.

"Yes, so I've heard, though it didn't really work out for me, did it?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh for god's sake!" Kol shouted at him. "You were never a Mikaelson. Get over it."

Elena raised an eyebrow at Elijah who nodded discreetly and she smirked.

"I think that I'm more of a Mikaelson then you are." She said as she walked to stand in front of Kol. "Remember me? The girl you left for dead after rejecting you?"

He paled before his eyes darkened but she didn't stop.

"I remember the line you told me-I couldn't do better than you? I believe that I have." She looked and Elijah was right behind her. "I'm with Elijah and he's so much better than you could ever be."

"Stefan was better as well." Rebekah piped up but Elena could hear her voice shake as she spoke. The sentence she said afterwards, her voice didn't shake. "If you want to kill one of us, you'll have to kill us all."

* * *

As the day bled away, Elijah was anxious to see his daughters like Klaus was anxious to see Hope. Hayley had explained to him that he had two nieces from Elijah and that Hope couldn't wait to meet him.

Upon going to the house Hayley had bought, he went straight to where Hope's room was and he watched her sleep with a smile on her face.

"You can talk to her and have a day with her tomorrow." Hayley whispered. "Stay the night with me? Please?"

"As you wish." He whispered and he stayed the night with Hayley.

* * *

Elena smiled as she led Elijah to their daughters' room. There were two trundle beds with different colors-one was a pale pink color and the other was a soft blue one.

"Verity loves blue and Vienna loves pink." She whispered and he walked so that he was in between where their beds were. She smiled and as she went into her room-well, it was now their room-she began to undress and put on one of Elijah's old button up shirts and a pair of sleep shorts. Smiling, she walked back towards the room.

A smile graced her face as she saw Hayley leading Klaus to their room and she knew that they were going to have a beautiful life together.

Elijah was smiling as he was sitting in between the two beds in his daughter's room as they slept. Touching their cheeks, he smiled before looking at Elena.

"Why name them Verity and Vienna?" He asked and Elena smiled as she made a motion for him to follow her out. Once he did, she closed the door a crack and led him to their room where she sat on the bed.

"In one of your journals that you left back in Mystic Falls it made mention that when you visited the capital of Austria-Vienna-you felt at peace just walking through the streets." She explained her name choice. "Though Verity means truth…our whole relationship is primarily based on us being truthful to us. Their middle names-Elia and Freya are more than significant. Freya for your sister and Elia for you."

He smiled and as he kissed her, he poured the love he held for her into that simple kiss.

"I love you Elena. Always and forever." He vowed and she held his hand as she laid down, pulling him so that he was lying on top of her.

"I love you more Elijah. Always and forever." She promised him before they fell asleep together, him rolling off her and kicking his shoes off.

* * *

Vincent was looking at a book with a peculiar symbol on it and he knew what was happening in the city.

He just hoped that he could stop it before the monster destroys the entire city.

* * *

 **AU: I know that the name choices I used are different from what canon Elena would name them but this is AU!**

 **Also, the timeline is that everything is during season four of The Originals! This Elena is way different from her canon counterpart**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next day Kol was walking out with Klaus as the rest of the family-minus Elena, Hayley, Hope, Verity and Vienna.

"What's the hold up? We rescued Nik, we escaped mortal danger. Why are we not on a private jet to Saint-Tropez? You can catch up on the last five years while we're on our way. I assure you, you haven't missed much." Kol complained.

"Circumstances have changed. We will leave here soon enough." Elijah said as he was flipping through some papers though his mind was on what his daughters would think of him.

 _Would they like him?_

Rebekah scoffed at Kol. "We have three nieces to consider."

Freya was on Kol's side though

"Kol has a point. We need to put an ocean between us and Marcel Gerard as soon as possible."

"We're not going anywhere today. I want one day of peace with my daughter before we uproot her." Klaus told them as he looked at them, knowing that Elijah was on his side in this.

"Any delay is a risk." Freya told him.

"One day! We're in the middle of nowhere. the house is cloaked, we weren't followed and I'm not asking!" Klaus said with his voice loud and strong.

"I'm in agreement with Niklaus-just one day with our daughters." Elijah told them sternly.

"Everybody... Look who's awake." Hayley said as she appeared with Hope. Everyone stood up to stare at the pretty auburn haired seven year old girl with Klaus' eyes.

"Hello." She said a little hesitantly.

"Hello." Klaus said with a smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Mom, can I go play in the garden?" Hope asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure." Hayley said as she ran a hand through her daughter's hair. Hayley smiled at Elijah. "The twins are up and are bugging Elena about you."

Elijah smiled and went off to find Elena in the kitchen with their daughters who were begging her to tell them where their father was. Elena smiled and said, "turn around girls." As soon as they did, they saw him and he smiled at them.

"Hello darlings." He said before they ran to him, hugging him.

"Hi daddy." They chorused. "We missed you."

As Vincent was chanting over a thing of fire, his friend Will came in.

"I'm never going to get used to that." Will told him with some amusement. Vincent stopped and smiled at him.

"Will, thanks for coming man. You got some news for me?" He asked as he moved to stand in front of him.

Will sighed.

"Not the good kind. Adam Folsom isn't our only case. We got three additional reports of missing kids. Look, Vince, maybe this isn't your kind of case. Let me conduct my investigation. I'll let you know if anything supernatural happens."

"I need you to stay out of this one okay? I need you to make sure the cops stay out of this one too." Vincent told him.

"I'm not going to leave you alone to deal with four missing kids." Will argued.

Vincent shot that argument down.

"I'm not going to be alone. I got Marcel and his vampires."

Will groaned as he spoke. "I still don't trust Marcel."

Vincent winced. "I don't-"

"Yeah, well that's just too bad. Because I'm the only guy here getting anything done. One of my guys spotted some lights at the old Strix mansion. Now the place has been boarded up for years. All of a sudden, lock is busted off the front gate." Marcel said as he walked through the doors like he owned the place and was the rightful ruler.

Vincent was waiting for Elena to put him in his place.

Will ignored Marcel.

"I should call this in."

Vincent shook his head. "Will, man, I'm trying to protect you."

"Fine. These kidnappings are going to hit the press, Vince. My guess? You have until the end of the day at best." Will told him as he turned around and walked away.

As soon as he was gone, Vincent spoke. "Let's go."

"Hey, hold up. weren't you just soaking this thing in lighter fluid this morning?" Marcel asked as he held up the book.

Vincent sighed again and nodded.

"Marcel, do me a favor. I want you to keep that book far away from me. If I even try to come for it, I want you to kill me."

"What will you do with your immortality now that you're not burdened with saving Nik's soul?" Rebekah asked Elijah once Verity and Vienna were searching in their room for a book.

It warmed his heart that they wanted him to read a book to them.

"Spend time with my family. Marry Elena." He told her with a smile on his face.

Rebekah smiled at him as she could see the love that Elijah held for Elena and now his two daughters.

"Just give her time Klaus. In the stories I told her you were her fairytale prince and now that you're real…well, you have a lot to live up to." Hayley whispered to him as she sat on the railing.

"Is there anything that I can do to connect with her?" He asked her and she nodded.

"She's like you-an artist. Draw or paint with her." Hayley encouraged. Klaus smiled at her.

She and Hope were home and family to him. Like Elijah, Freya, Rebekah and Kol were.

Elena was watching as Elijah was reading their girls a story and a smile bloomed on her face as they seemed to eat up his words.

She waited years for this and now there was nothing stopping her from making sure that it would be this way for eternity.

Rebekah walked into the kitchen where she saw Kol feeding on some female and she turned her back on them, getting a glass. Once it was in her hand she turned around and slit the throat of the woman. She gathered up the blood in the glass and started to drink it that way as Kol spoke.

"Davina would be twenty three years old. She shouldn't have died-she should be alive and helping people."

Rebekah knew that her brother loved the witch. She hated seeing him so sad.

"I know you seen a lot of crazy. I've never seen you scared. How does one missing boy mean the whole city is in danger?" Marcel said to Vincent seriously.

Vincent was staring straight ahead as he spoke. "Whoever is doing this they're

gonna want more."

"What's the significance of the book that you were lighting on fire?" Marcel asked.

"It's evil and the thing is…everything in that book I wrote but I don't remember writing it." He looked at him and nodded. "I think that book was the reason Eva went dark. Everything in that book is dark."

Elijah walked outside as he smiled at the beautiful day. It's been five years and now, he knew that he wasn't going to waste anymore time.

He was going to propose to Elena as soon as he could.

"She's never stopped loving you, you know." He turned to see Hayley there, coming out of the house. "She's always loved you."

"Like I love her." He breathed. "She and the girls are my world."

"I know that you want to kill Marcel-I do as well," she added as she saw his eyes darkening and his fangs lengthening, "but don't. If you get hurt-it'll hurt her and the girls."

Retracting the fangs and managing to make his face more human, he sighed.

"Thank you for helping her through everything." He whispered.

"She's like a sister to me. We have been looking out for each other." Hayley told him as he began to walk away.

Freya was glaring at Hayley who let Keelin out back into the wild.

"What do you want me to tell my daughter why we have someone in the barn?" Hayley asked.

"Tell her the world's a bad place and sometimes we have to do bad things to survive." Freya snarled at her. "She's one of us-a Mikaelson, she will lose her innocence and naivety one day."

"What about my daughters Freya?" Freya turned to see Elena there. "I know what Hayley did because I was planning on doing it myself."

"Do you want to watch my family die?" Freya growled at her. The eldest Mikaelson hated the vampire.

"You want to know what I've been doing while you were asleep? Finding out a better cure for Marcel's bite and I did through chemistry and magic." Elena smirked at her surprised face. "But I had a friend hide a few vials of them because I didn't want them falling into the wrong hands."

"Where's your supposed cure at?" Freya asked coldly.

"Nowhere you need to know." Elena snapped at her. "I'm not giving them up."

Hayley had to bite her tongue as she watched them.

"No one is going to hurt my little girl." Klaus promised Hope as he picked her up, the girl holding a bouquet of orange colored flowers and as she looked behind her father she saw the woods with some blue lights blanketing the woods.

That night, as Elijah was standing in the gazebo, he smiled as Elena appeared in a black dress that fell to her knees.

"I was hoping that we could talk." He said as he held his out her and she smiled at him.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked him with a smile. Smiling back at her, he pulled her into his arms and they began to dance.

"I was wondering what you wanted to do now that I'm here?" He asked as he twirled her around.

"Start our life together but if you don't want to, I'm sure that I can allow you visitation." She whispered once he had her in his arms.

"I want to have a life with you," he whispered, "but if you want, we can live somewhere else where we could have peace."

"I would love that." She admitted. Once they stopped, he pointed up at the sky.

"Make a wish." He whispered and as she looked up, she closed her eyes and wished, 'I wish for my family to be safe'. Opening it, she looked to see him on one knee with a flower shaped diamond-which was huge-on a rose gold band.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her and she nodded, smiling as happy tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes! Yes! Always!" She exclaimed happily and as he stood up, he slid the ring on the finger. Smiling at her, they began to kiss before he picked her up and led her back to their room.

As Rebekah left, telling Klaus that she and Kol were going off on their own, she found a car that she knew Kol would like and killed the driver. Smirking, she hid and she didn't have long to wait as she saw her brother stroll up to the car.

Once the driver fell forward, his head hitting the steering wheel, he looked surprised only to see Rebekah.

"Do you want to go to Saint-Tropez?" She asked and he nodded.

Together, they drove off to Saint-Tropez.

"Daddy? I don't feel good." Klaus looked to see Hope going up to him as he was holding a book filled with all of Hope's drawings. He saw Hayley, who was just coming out of the kitchen with a mug filled with coffee and blood, come into the room as Hope collapsed into his arms.

"Niklaus?" Elijah called as he appeared with one of his girls, Elena was right behind him with the other one. "Our girls-our girls are sick!"

"So's Hope." Klaus whispered before looking at the ring on Elena's finger. "Congrats brother, Elena. I wish you both well in your life together."

Marcel looked at the dead body of the zealot before looking at Vincent who was standing up from talking to the boy.

"There's four children but seven things on here." The beast told Vincent. Vincent looked surprised and as he looked at them, he turned to Marcel who picked up the closest one-a silver colored hairbrush-and turned it around to see the Mikaelson crest on it.

"Hope. It's Hope's hairbrush." He whispered and Vincent knew who the other two-a bracelet and a ring- belonged to.

It seemed that even Marcel knew as both had the Mikaelson crest on them.

Elijah's daughters.

Hayley was holding her daughter on the couch with Elena who had her two girls with her when Hayley found a piece of paper that had something written on it.

"It's Vincent. He can help us." Hayley whispered as she read the note.

"Then we're going to face this threat as a family." Elijah told them as he looked at Klaus who nodded as did Freya.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry that this hasn't been uploaded in a while! I've been busy and also...I had a bird (coincidentally, the inspiration for Elena's parakeets in Even the Darkest of Hearts) who was 15 years old recently died so I wasn't updating anything**

* * *

Chapter 5:

It was night as the SUV and the BMW made their way into the compound. The doors of the driver side of each car opened to reveal that Klaus was driving the SUV and Elijah was driving the BMW.

As soon as Elena came out with Vienna in her arms, Elijah had Verity in his as Hayley was holding Hope. The four of them ran to the one section of the compound where the fountain was.

"Our home was the pride of our family now it's a flop house." Klaus growled out as he raced ahead of Hayley with Elijah beside him, Verity clinging to him.

"Indeed the mighty have fallen." Elijah bit out before he looked down at his daughter sadly. He didn't want anything to happen to her, Vienna and Elena.

Ever.

"Where's Vincent?" Hayley asked, fear bleeding out of her like a hurricane.

"Right here." Vincent said as he appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "I kept my word now it's your time to keep yours. I heal your girls, you leave the city."

"You have my fucking word Vincent." Elena barked at him, anger and fear clouding her. "You heal the girls, we'll leave you to this destruction."

"Bad blood between you two?" Klaus asked, curiously.

"They're frenemies." Hayley told him. "Some days they're on the same side but other times they're at each other's throats."

"I don't care about whether or not my fiancée likes the witch," Elijah barked at the two hybrids. "I want my girls and niece safe and sound! Healed! _Now_!" Vincent nodded and began to clap his hands and chant. His chanting rose and as he touched each girl's temples, they woke up.

Elena's heart thumped wildly and Elijah seemed happy. Klaus and Hayley were smiling and as the girls stood up to hug their fathers, dead black birds fell from the sky and into a circle that they've been drawing.

The symbol that's been seen around the city and that was on the book Vincent himself tried to burn.

"I can hear them whispering mommy." Hope said.

"They're saying something." Vienna added.

"Kre Nan Hun…Kre Nan Hun…" Verity murmured.

"Can't you all hear it?" All three asked nervously. The two parents looked at Vincent who seemed to lose all color from his face.

"That's old Creole…it means The Hollow." He let out a breath. "The Hollow is coming."

If that scared the parents, their daughters collapsing again in the circle made them panic.

"What is this new threat?" Elijah asked with a deadly calm demeanor.

"It's evil and needs sacrificial magic." Vincent whispered. "…and it's my fault that it was brought here."

* * *

Once Elena had her daughters in one giant bed with Hope and Klaus watching over them, Elijah and Hayley gave Vincent a cold look.

"Tell me what you meant by saying it was your fault?" The noble one asked darkly.

"Years ago before Eva became…cold, I wanted to find a way to get rid of Marcel and I read everything that I could think of until one morning I woke up and found a spell book in my house." He could see their minds working. "The thing is…it was written in my own hand and I don't remember writing it."

"I'll talk to Marcel." Hayley said until Elena shook her head.

"I'll do it." Elena told her. "You can go help Elijah if you want but I'll talk to Marcel-or even better-force him to talk to me."

"Then I'll go with you." Hayley countered back. "You need me to watch your back."

"Then what about me?" Klaus asked.

"You stay here and watch the girls for us." Elijah told him. "Please brother…please do that for me."

Klaus sighed but didn't argue as he nodded. He would watch his daughter and her cousins.

"A word of warning my Lovely Elena…" Elijah looked at her with concern shining in his eyes. "He's not an ally to us."

"Don't I know that." Elena told him with a dark little smirk. "I can get him to talk."

* * *

Vincent was talking to the witches when Elijah appeared in a black suit and looked like the devil.

"If you all would leave, Vincent and I have things to discuss." He said, fixing the cuffs of his suit. The witches who were there left but one stopped him.

"Save my son. Please." Elijah nodded and as she left, he looked at Vincent darkly.

"There's a force my family and I are here to erase." He told him. "But I can see you don't seem to see me as anything but a butcher." He walked right up to him and had a hand wrapped around the witch's neck. "Let me make myself clear-I love children but at this moment, there's only three that I care for. Hope, Vienna and Verity. If any harm comes to them then this city _will burn_."

Vincent knew that Elijah would wreak destruction on the city if any harm comes to his daughters, Elena and his niece but he couldn't help but to remember Davina Clare.

"Half of me believes you but I can't help but remember Davina." He told him, knowing that he knew of her death. "It was your family that helped kill her."

"You have a choice to work with at least one of the evils that walks with you but if you can't, then it's your fault that my family will make this city burn like it did back in 1920." Elijah warned him.

* * *

Marcel walked up to an area where all the witches were and as he spoke, Elena and Hayley (who were hiding in the shadows) could feel the happy atmosphere turn dark quickly.

"We don't owe you anything." One witch spoke up with her arm around her child. "You're no friend to witches."

Elena decided to come out and speak.

"You don't trust him-neither do I." The witch turned to see Elena there, in a knee length dress with spaghetti straps. "Hell-I don't even like him because he killed me and left me for dead." Now the witches turned to glare at Marcel who stared at Elena. "But I don't care about him. He could die and I wouldn't care. I have two daughters and a niece who are sick." Elena allowed the witch to see her worry and Hayley made her way out of the shadows. "My girls are dancers-they love doing ballet." Elena ended up choking as tears fell.

"My daughter's an artist like her dad." Hayley said softly. "But right now all we know is that she's sick and you know something about that symbol so please, from two mothers to another…please tell us what that means."

"I can't tell you that but I've seen it before." The witch admitted. "It was in the Bayou, painted in blood on the window of a woman named Lara's house."

"Where in the Bayou can we find this witch?" Hayley asked as Elena's body was shaking from the sobs.

"Lara's not a witch. She's a wolf like you. A Crescent wolf."

* * *

Klaus had all three girls in the same bed and while Vienna and Verity were asleep, Hope was awake.

"Daddy? I'm scared." Hope whispered to him.

"You have nothing to fear my littlest wolf because I will protect you, always and forever." He promised her.

"Don't look into the blue lights." She warned him. "Don't look into the blue lights."

* * *

As Vincent looked at Elijah who was pacing, he could tell that the Original was trying his hardest to look composed but he wanted to break things.

"I can help by seeing through the eyes of a witch who lost his way." Vincent told him.

"Then do it." The Original growled out.

* * *

As Hayley was on the phone with Klaus, Elena was walking ahead of the hybrid with the beast behind her.

"What do you see in Elijah?" Marcel asked and she didn't even turn to look at him.

"I've known him for a very long time and we have this connection." She told him. "My heart belongs to him and he's saved me many times."

Marcel sighed.

"Did you know that my daughters were in the car that day?" She asked him, suddenly curious.

"I didn't." He admitted.

"I think that it's best if I talk to Lara." Hayley spoke up. "I doubt she would talk to Marcel and if she's a wolf and a Crescent…It's best if I talk to her."

Elena nodded and stood back as Marcel and Hayley went to talk to Lara that ended in a bit of intriguing news and Lara stabbing herself in the neck.

It seems that humans, witches and wolves were followers of The Hollow of the Blue Light.

* * *

Elijah was hiding in the shadows as Will Kinney was talking to Vincent. When Vincent mentioned that he was a follower and tried shooting at Vincent, Elijah flashed to stand in front of him and took the bullets.

That didn't deter him as he walked towards Will, he had an evil smile on his face. Once he got up to him, he knocked him down and bent low to look him in the eye.

"That's quite the monster you have locked up inside you." He told him coldly. "Wanna see mine?" Without warning, Elijah's face vamped out and he bit into his neck.

* * *

"Uncle Nik?" Verity whispered softly as Vienna and Hope were sleeping. "Promise me something?"

"Of course little one." He murmured softly.

"Promise me that everyone in our family will be okay."

* * *

Back at the barn, Freya coming into the barn forced Keelin awake and as the wolf stretched, she saw that Freya was doing something with a spell book.

"I guess that I fell asleep working. Did you get any sleep?" Keelin asked and Freya snorted.

"I just woke up from a five year nap. I don't need anymore sleep." The wolf ended up seeing that what Freya was doing with the spell book was packing it up as well as other things.

"You going somewhere?" She asked and Freya nodded.

"New Orleans. Hope is still sick as well as Elijah's kids. Klaus asked me to see what I can do and I'm just going to be helping Hope feel better."

"What do you have against Elijah's family-his fiancée?" Keelin asked.

"I just don't like her." Was the simple answer.

"Great, as long as you're stepping into a war zone, see if you can get your hands on Marcel's venom." Keelin said, ignoring Freya's answer to her previous question.

"Klaus did say that Marcel would be occupied. We can enter his home, steal whatever we need and leave before anyone notices."

"Okay, you want me to help you rob the most deadly vampire on the planet? I will past."

"You're worried about a fight, allow me to even the odds." Here Freya pulled something out of her pocket. It was a ring. "Stone is kyanite. It's been spelled to grant you total of your werewolf nature, even during the full moon."

"This is a cure. It's everything I've ever wanted. What's the catch?" Keelin said, knowing that things like this came with a price.

"No catch. Insurance."

"Or like a leash. Spelled so I can't take it off." Keelin snorted.

"Like you said, it's everything you ever wanted, provided you help me."

* * *

As Hayley, Marcel and Klaus were walking, she was internally rolling her eyes at the two bickering.

 _I hope that Elena and Elijah don't have this problem_ the female Hybrid thought.

* * *

Elena was on Elijah's back as he and Vincent were walking through the Bayou.

"You do know that she can walk, right?" Vincent said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't mind doing this for her." Once they passed a dream catcher with the symbol woven in it and knew that they were in the right area.

"It seems as though we're going in the right direction." Elijah said with a glance at Vincent.

* * *

Once the battle was over and Elijah came back from being neutralized, Elena and Elijah were with her daughters while Klaus and Hayley were in the church where the children were returned to their parents when Marcel tells Hayley, "Hope never had a reason to fear me."

"It doesn't matter. You can have the city." She told him before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Late at night, the three girls were out of bed and on the table there was a huge platter of beignets.

Vienna smiled.

"Uncle Nik must have left them." She said before turning to Hope. "Can Verity and I have some?"

"Of course." The tribrid said as she took one. Verity and Vienna each took one and while Hope was walking around in her pink nightgown, the two brunettes were in sleep shorts and sleep tank tops-Vienna was pink with Hello Kitty print on it and Verity's was blue with symbols of the crescent moon and stars. Once they left the room, they all made their way upstairs but the lights on the walls were flickering around before they went over to the balcony where Klaus was.

The three girls were smiling until he turned around and his eyes were brighter which scared them. The scream that they all elicit woke them up and the three stared at each other.

"The Hollow…The Hollow's here." Hope whispered, scared.

* * *

 **Now I have another question-do you think that I should bring back Esther and Finn to take the places of Elijah and Klaus or just leave it the way it is?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm generous-here's another chapter**

Chapter 6:

 _"You can't stop what's coming." Will said before dying._

 _"No! They want to channel your power and anchor the Hollow to the living world." Vincent whispered in fear._

* * *

 _The little boy was walking through the woods, trying to find the perfect flowers to use for painting when he heard men and as he walked towards the noise, he saw his father jump out at him._

 _"Today you will die at the hands of Marcel unless you kill your enemy first!." Mikael roared at him._

Klaus woke up in a cold sweat and wondered why he was dreaming about that.

* * *

"What kind of wedding do you want to have?" Elijah asked as Elena was curled into him, her head on his chest.

She thought about it for a while before smiling at him.

"An intimate one in Hawaii," she said with a smile on her face. "You, me, the girls and the family. No one else."

"Not even your family and friends?" He wondered, remembering how they were before they got involved.

"They're happy without me in their lives-especially Caroline," she told him. "She has a school to run-The Salvatore Boarding School for the Gifted or something. Bonnie's in Africa after Enzo's death and well…basically they've all moved on."

He kissed her on the top of her head and then kissed her as they heard the door to their room opened. They smiled as they heard giggles and 'shhh's before their girls appeared in their beds.

"Good morning mommy and daddy," they greeted happily. They didn't want to worry their parents about their nightmare about The Hollow appearing. "We wanna make breakfast for everyone."

Elijah smiled at them, kissing their foreheads.

"You two will watch me make breakfast for everyone," he told them. "I don't want you both to hurt yourselves."

* * *

"Ever since the bayou, something is off." Marcel said while drinking; his nightmares about The Hollow arriving made him irritable. Every time he closed his eyes, he was taken back to that spot when they were in the middle of the woods during that 'sacrifice'.

Sofya was watching him as her warlock friend arrived, worry etched on her face.

"I'm going crazy," Marcel whispered before looking in the mirror.

After breakfast in the compound, Klaus was staring at himself in a basin of water.

* * *

"Today you will die at the hands of Marcel unless you kill your enemy first!." Mikael's reflection spat at him as he appeared. Klaus slammed his hands down on it angrily.

"I've been infected by some depraved ghost. Neither of us is to leave until one of us dies." He muttered to himself before a tiny hand tugged on his shirt.

"Dad? We're ready to go, are you coming?"

He nodded.

* * *

"I'm going off to the Bayou where Mary lives and I'm taking Hope with me," Hayley told Klaus. "I'll try to be back soon."

"Do you want to take Freya or Elijah with you?" He asked, worried for her.

"We'll be fine and besides-Elijah is out of town with Elena and the girls," she told him. "They're going to Mystic to check out Caroline's school to see if it's good enough for the girls."

* * *

The school itself, to Elijah, was something curious to him. He never thought of something like this existing outside of fictional stories or the X-Men comic book that Kol tried getting him to read one day.

"What do you think of this school for Vienna and Verity?" Alaric asked and Elijah nodded.

"Who do you have for teaching them the essentials-math, history, science?" He asked.

"Jeremy's teaching self defense," Alaric said as he thought about it. "I'm teaching history-human and supernatural-as Bonnie's going to teach them magic and that's all I know so far. Caroline's mostly in charge of this."

* * *

Marcel was walking around the cemetery with Sofya and her warlock friend when he saw Elijah walking.

He got curious and followed him to see him at Davina Claire's tombstone.

"Look man," Marcel began. "Why are you here? You helped cause her death and I don't want you here."

"Human life is fragile," he mused. "Something easily broken." The way he was touching the letters on the tombstone made Marcel shiver as he realize that this _wasn't Elijah._

This was The Hollow.

* * *

"Today you will die at the hands of Marcel unless you kill your enemy first!." The vision of Mikael spat at Klaus before Klaus snapped his neck.

"What's going on with you?" Freya asked.

"I'm having visions of father," Klaus told her as he massaged his temples. She raised an eyebrow until she sort of understood.

"Your visions, our father's goading you to kill your enemy. If Marcel is seeing something similar..." Freya trailed off.

"Then we are all on the chopping block. Neither of us is to leave until one of us dies." Klaus bit out.

"Tell me again what happened at this ritual."

Klaus sighed.

"I fought evil and I saved children. I should be given a medal instead I've been infected by some depraved ghost."

"I know purging spells and cleansing rituals, so I can fix this. In the meantime, have you considered that you're not the only one infected?" Freya asked.

"Marcel was exposed as well." Klaus admitted.

"In your visions, our father's goading you to kill your enemy. If Marcel is seeing something similar..." Freya looked at him curiously.

"Then we are all on the chopping block." Klaus groaned.

"I need to purify you both." Freya insisted.

"No, not yet. If the Hollow can look into me, then I can look back at it. Find out what it is, what it wants." Klaus told her.

"It's too dangerous." Freya told him angrily.

"This thing came after Hope." Klaus spat out angrily.

"Fine. I'll give you an hour and something else. The means to kill the unkillable king of New Orleans. Marcel comes after you, use this. You're mad I kept a secret from you, fine, chastise me once you've made it through the day." Freya told him sternly.

* * *

Elijah looked at his daughters who were playing in the grass with Caroline's two girls-Josie and Lizzie-while Elena was hanging out with her brother when Alaric walked over to him.

"So is this what you imagined your eternity to be like?" The human asked.

"This is even better," Elijah admitted. "They're my world. Elena's also my fiancée."

"Congrats man," Alaric said as he slapped his back. "You deserve it. More than I do."

"I am deeply sorry for what happened to Josette," Elijah told him sadly as he heard from Elena what happened to her.

"At least I have my girls though," he admitted.

* * *

Marcel watched, horrified at the thought of dying.

"Two powerful souls both fighting to the death." The Hollow, in Klaus' form, said sadistically.

"Now, doesn't that sound wonderful?" Again, Hollow Elijah looked cruel yet elegant as he spoke.

"Hope?" Hayley asked worriedly as she couldn't seem to find her. The girl came back from the flower fields and ran to her with a smile on her face while holding a bouquet of blue hibiscus flowers.

"Here mom," she said as she handed the flowers to her. "I thought you would like them."

* * *

As Klaus and Marcel met face to face, inside of an abandoned house, they began to fight each other before Marcel's neck was snapped as well as Klaus'.

Freya had appeared and entered the room with Elijah who just appeared. It turned out that he was the one who snapped their necks.

"What do you want me to do with them?" He asked his sister.

"Put Klaus in his room and place Marcel in the dungeon," she ordered and he nodded.

* * *

As Klaus woke up in his room in the compound, he saw Hayley was sitting with him.

"Hope's playing with Verity and Vienna who are telling her about the school," she told him lightly as she touched his cheek.

"Do you want her to go there?" He asked nervously. He knew that she hated Caroline and anything that Caroline does isn't good enough for Hayley.

"I think that she would like it," she muttered.

* * *

As Marcel woke up, his eyes were narrowed as he looked around the cage he was in before he looked to see Elijah there with a cold look in his eyes.

"My siblings want to be merciful," he told him as he fixed his suit. "I don't feel merciful."

"Because I hit on your girl?" Marcel taunted before Elijah shook his head.

"Because you killed her without caring," he snarled before closing his eyes before they flashed open. "She wouldn't want me to kill you but make no mistake," here he stepped forward to Marcel and his fangs were glinting in the light, "cross me and I'll be your worst nightmare."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long! I have been writing my novel as inspiration began hitting me and I've also been writing out book outlines for a bunch of stories I have in my head!**

 **This chapter is the only one that's going to be in the future and the rest of the story will be in the same time as season 4 Originals**

* * *

 _As Marcel woke up, his eyes were narrowed as he looked around the cage he was in before he looked to see Elijah there with a cold look in his eyes._

 _"My siblings want to be merciful," he told him as he fixed his suit. "I don't feel merciful."_

 _"Because I hit on your girl?" Marcel taunted before Elijah shook his head._

 _"Because you killed her without caring," he snarled before closing his eyes before they flashed open. "She wouldn't want me to kill you but make no mistake," here he stepped forward to Marcel and his fangs were glinting in the light, "cross me and I'll be your worst nightmare."_

Chapter 7:

(7 years later)

Verity Mikaelson was glaring at the daughter of Caroline Forbes and Alaric Saltzman with anger in her eyes.

Lizzie Saltzman smirked cruelly at her as Verity's twin sister's shirt was stained in ketchup. Vienna was quite upset as it was her favorite shirt and as Vienna made a step to get in Lizzie's face, Verity stopped her.

"Go to the dorm and change," Verity whispered. "I'll take care of the bitch." Vienna looked at her, eyes wondering what she was planning only to smile as she saw the smirk in her eyes.

"Give her hell," Vienna said as she walked away. Verity smirked cruelly and knew the perfect revenge.

"So how does it feel to be a slut's daughter?" Verity asked loudly. "I mean, we all know that Caroline Forbes is quite easy-the list of men she _hasn't_ slept with is shorter then the list of men she slept with."

"Your mother got around," Lizzie shouted.

"She slept with two people," Verity countered. "Caroline slept with more than ten I bet. There was Damon, Stefan, Matt, Tyler, Klaus Mikaelson, Jesse…there was a rumor about her sleeping with Kol Mikaelson and if I were to ask do you think he's going to deny it?" Her eyes sparked with amusement.

Lizzie could hear many of the students tittering and asking Josie about what was being said, both girls having bright red faces. Verity took a few steps until she was in front of Lizzie and whispered lowly, "don't mess with my family. If you thought Esther Mikaelson was bad…I'm quite worse. I'll make you bleed and laugh over your dying body." Now Verity wasn't going to laugh but Lizzie didn't need to know.

* * *

Roman smirked as he saw Lizzie crying before he walked away from her, knowing that Vienna and Verity Mikaelson were dangerous while Hope Marshall was weaker than them.

Maybe she could lead him to Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

Hope Marshall (Mikaelson) looked at Henry and as she gave him her blood, she whispered, "you know how this works-take one vial before you die and when you wake up you take the second one."

Henry nodded and as she walked away, he made his way to the tower and after making a call to his guardian he took the vial and he killed himself.

* * *

Verity and Hope were sitting together before Henry arrived.

"Hello my second favorite hybrid," Verity quipped to Henry. He smiled and hugged her.

"I feel…" he tried to think of how he felt before Hope spoke.

"You do know that we're in trouble! I gave you my blood and now I'm going to be expelled!"

"It's not like I told everyone that you're the daughter of Klaus and Hayley Mikaelson," he defended himself.

"Not like everyone here will care," Verity said sweetly. "Everyone here believes that Caroline Forbes is…well, easy." Her smirk was just as devilish as her father's.

"You didn't," Hope whispered as she looked at her.

"Oh I did," Verity grinned. "Lizzie and Caroline needed to be taken down a few pegs."

* * *

Klaus was not happy as he was sitting in his brother's study while said brother was just getting off the phone and hanging it up.

"What happened?" Klaus asked and Elijah Mikaelson groaned.

"Our daughters have been suspended-yours for being a blood dealer," he chuckled at Klaus' surprise, "while Verity said something about Caroline being easy and Vienna threatened Josie with disembowelment."

"Why would they do that?" Klaus asked and Elijah smirked.

"My girls only did it when Lizzie ruined one of Vienna's shirts and Josie insinuated that my beautiful wife was quite a few unkind things," Elijah shrugged. "However, your daughter gave a werewolf boy who was being picked on for being a Crescent Wolf and he turned himself into a hybrid."

"Fantastic," Klaus groaned. "How do you think Hayley will deal with this?" Elijah's smirk widened.

"Your wife is pregnant with your third child…how do you think that she's going to take this?" Elijah asked as he hit his brother's shoulder. "May you rest in peace."

* * *

Hayley was staring at Hope who was sitting on her uncle's couch while her little brother was playing with her uncle and her two cousins were talking to their mother who wanted to hear their version.

"You sold your blood for money?" She asked softly as she was mentally counting down. "For what reason?"

"First off," Hope began, "I needed the money for writing and art supplies as well as bookshelves because my room has places where books shouldn't be-have you stacked eight books on your bedroom sill and ten books in your dresser?" Hayley let out a breath. "The second reason is because the boys at school couldn't stop making fun of Henry and I told him what to do but to not make a big scene."

"Are you joking?" Klaus managed to ask. "You shoved books into your dressers?" He knew that she had two bookshelves in her room but if she had more books then what he thought. Maybe he should put her on a book buying expense…

"Klaus, not the time," his wife hissed angrily at her. "Hope is selling her blood! Her blood that can create hybrids!"

He nodded, his eyes on his daughter.

"Littlest wolf…do you know what kind of danger you are placing yourself in?" He asked.

"My body, my blood," she told him. "I wanted to help my friend-even Uncle Kol is proud of me and calling me an 'entrepreneur'."

"You shouldn't really listen to anything Kol says," Elijah said as he appeared. "Kol is…eccentric and more psychotic than your father."

"Shouldn't you be scolding your daughters?" Hayley asked him. Elijah shook his head.

"The girls told us why and after we talked it through," Elijah smiled. "Elena and I agree that what they did was justified. The girls gave Lizzie six chances to stop doing what she was doing and when she ruined Vienna's shirt…the gioves came off-so to speak."

Hope nodded.

"Josie and Lizzie are a bunch of evil girls," she said. "Think those girls in the movie _Mean Girls_ but meaner and slightly smarter-they also have another girl who acts like them and is their friend-Miranda Gilbert Salvatore."

"I remember meeting her," Elijah mused. "She's like Elena more but can convince her parents that she's perfect. She's not really that happy and has been planning on running away."

Klaus let out a barking laugh.

"Wait until the Salvatore family finds out," he choked out. Elijah nodded and wanted to say something when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." He told his brother who was about to flash away. Taking his time, he walked towards the door and heard the heartbeat on the other side.

Opening it, he was amused to see Miranda Gilbert there with Damon's ice blue eyes mixed with the Petrova brown hair.

"I can't stand being with them," she told him. "Uncle Elijah said that I can live here."

He nodded and let her in.

"Elijah, your newest child is here," he called and as Elijah appeared, he smiled at her.

"What's happening with your parents?" He asked and she sighed.

"They're mad that I didn't get perfect grades in certain classes," she told him. "They also have been arguing a lot more and there's rumors that Damon's sleeping with Aunt Bonnie and mom's sleeping with Matt Donovan. They're at the point where I'm now hoping they're just going to get a divorce."

Elijah sighed and let her in.

"You know where your room is," he told her smiling. "I'll tell your aunt and she'll make sure that you're safe here."

* * *

Elena was glaring at her sister who was red with anger.

"Miranda wants to live with me because you and Damon are too busy arguing," she reminded her. "Let her stay with me until you and Damon get things figured out."

* * *

In New England, Greta was smiling as she watched Finn Mikaelson working in a bookstore, happy with what he was and she wanted to watch him and his family suffer because Klaus Mikaelson killed her husband.

She already has Roman going to that school Hope goes to.

* * *

In San Francisco Kol and Davina Mikaelson were eating papaya while drinking some red wine-the red looking like a rose as the blood made the red pop more.

* * *

In New York Rebekah and Marcel were arguing about the engagement.

* * *

In Oregon, there's a pretty elderly blonde witch inside of her little occults shop, happy and uncaring about anything.

* * *

In France, there's a pretty dark haired witch who was working in a café.

* * *

In New Orleans, Vincent and Freya end up looking up in the sky as blood falls on their faces.

"What's happening?" She asked and he sighed.

"I think the apocalypse is upon us," he sighed softly.


End file.
